Alicia
Etymology "Alicia" derives from medieval German "Adalheidis" (noble sort). Perhaps alluding to her aristocratic bearing. In VIZ translation, instead of calling the twins the "Black Ones (scanlation)," Rubel says, "Actually, both Beth and Alicia are dark," referring to their black, elastic uniforms.Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 133 Appearance 'Claymore warrior' Identical to Beth. Taller than average Claymore warrior. Wears hime (princess) haircut. Expressionless face. Wears special black uniform.Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 133 Possibly of same material as worn on arms of Helen. Appears to stretch indefinitely. 'Awakened' Alicia sprouts mandibles similar to Clare's awakened form. Mandibles serve simultaneously as wings and cutting blades.Claymore 11, Scene 062, pp. 138–139 Personality Almost no personality or sense of self. A result of training from infancy by Organization to be of one mind with Beth. Alicia is completely obedient to Organization. According to Rubel, Alicia seldom appears in her assigned district. As a result, she remains unknown to most warriors, except by name.Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 133 Her only close relationship appears to be Beth. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 *Yoma Power: S (Special level of ability) *Agile: A+ *Strength: A+ *Mental: A+ *Sensing: A+ *Leadership: F 'Class' Alicia is a Special TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 warrior, her Ability being Mind Share/Full Release.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 She can fully awaken, but using a controlled awakening technique, can recover human form. 'Technique' Controlled AwakeningFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 depends on Mind Share, in which one warrior awakens, decanting her human essence into the other, who has Mind Share/Full Control.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 This allows the awakened one to recover human form, permitting controlled awakenings. 'Evaluation' History Early life unknown. 'Childhood' In unnamed town near Organization Headquarters. Rafaela overhears conversion about identical twins being taken by Black Suits.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 14–15 Father named "Zemu"Claymore 12, Scene 064, p. 14 (ゼム''Claymore 12'', Shueisha edition, Scene 064, p. 14 Zemu), a first name, not last. Unknown if Zemu is father of Alica and Beth, since the Organization is collecting and training "many" pairs of identical twins since the Luciela debacle. 'Organization' Alicia is first mentioned by Miria as warrior No. 1, along with sister Beth as No. 2. Miria warns Deneve, Helen and Clare not to engage.Claymore 6, Scene 031, p. 112; Anime Scene 11 'Alfons' Battle of the North serves as delaying tactic, according to Galatea.Claymore 11, Scene 061, p. 105 After Task Force defeat at Pieta, Northern Army splits up—12 Awakened Beings heading for Lautrec, 11 for Sutafu. 'Sutafu' As Northern Army approaches Organization Headquarters, identical twins in black uniforms—Alicia and Beth—confront army.Claymore 11, Scene 062, pp. 130–131 Apparent leader, Lobster Awakened, challenges the twins.Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 136 Galatea and Rubel watch Alicia awaken into winged form, while Beth appears to meditate. Galatea speculates that "They share...one mind...?"Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 144 Rubel reveals that Alicia and Beth have lost almost all individuality (almost no "self" or intellect), explaining how the twins were trained from infancy to be of one mind—in short, a 2-body Claymore warrior.Claymore 11, Scene 062, pp. 144–146 'Lautrec' On news of Isley's death in Mucha, Rimuto sends Alicia and Beth to kill Riful.Claymore 16, Scene 089, pp. 188–189 'Battle I' 'Confrontation' As Riful and Dauf observes Destroyer, Abyss Feeders attack.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 117 Then Alicia and Beth land before them. The warriors announce themselves as "Abyss Hunters." And that their target is Riful.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 126–127 Riful dismisses the twins, saying "You look to me like a couple of ordinary warriors."Claymore 17, Scene 094, p. 129 But Alicia awakens and proceeds to shred both Riful and Dauf.Claymore 17, Scene 094, pp. 129–134 Together with Abyss Feeders, twins begin defeating Riful and Dauf. During 3-way battle, Destroyer fires rods, hitting all three parties.Claymore 17, Scene 094, p. 153 'Escape' Riful drags Dauf from the battlefield. Abyss Feeders ambush her. Suddenly, Alicia's awakened form attacks the Abyss Feeders. The wayward attacks confuse Riful.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 186 'Beth' A Parasitic Rod has penetrated Beth, sitting unconscious.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 190 'Battle II' 'Discovery' Cynthia and Uma find Beth. Uma wants to help, but Cynthia holds her back. Both Beth and rod merge into an Awakened.Claymore 18, Scene 096, pp. 20–25 'Alicia' Alicia, reverted to her human form, cut off Riful's arm and leg with her sword. Riful retreats, now able to stand only with help of her hair tentacles.Claymore 18, Scene 097, p. 49 Alicia stops fighting and awakens.Claymore 18, Scene 097, p. 52 'Battle III' The awakened Beth and Priscilla meet. They fight. Priscilla tears off the Claymore warrior torso on the awakened body. She drinks Beth's blood. But Priscilla loses interest in Beth and walks away. But Beth insists on confrontation.Claymore 18, Scene 097, pp. 58–60 'Escape' Uma flees, carrying the disintegrating torso of Cynthia. Uma find temporary refuge. Cynthia's body is half-gone, apparently from contact with the awakened Beth.Claymore 18, Scene 098, p. 71 'Last charge' Alicia, facing Riful and Dauf, suddenly leaves. She joins Beth in her battle with Priscilla. The twins have both awakened. Priscilla beheads Alicia. Weeping, Beth charges Priscilla.Claymore 18, Scene 098, p. 100 'Aftermath' Stunned, Riful senses the battle already is over.Claymore 18, Scene 098, p. 101 All available warriors are recalled to Sutafu to protect Headquarters. Three months later, they battle Miria.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 110, pp. 175–179 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Riful Hunt